1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display, such as a color display, and, more particularly, to a thin image display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microtips type display such as proposed in Japan Display '86, pp. 512-515 employs micro cold cathodes as electron emitters. This known display has cathodes as electron emitters formed in the shape of a circular cone of 1.0 .mu.m or less in diameter on a substrate by a semiconductor device fabricating process, electrodes formed under the cathodes, and gate electrodes formed on an insulating layer surrounding the cathodes. The cathodes arrays are arranged in an X-Y matrix and are driven individually. When an electric field of 10.sup.6 V/cm or higher is applied across the conical cathode and the corresponding gate electrode, field emission occurs to emit an electron beam from the tip of the cathode. The cathodes arrays are thus driven in an X-Y driving mode to project electron beams selectively on the fluorescent screen of the display to display images.
Since X-Y driving is line scanning, the duration of luminance of each picture element (each cathodes array) is very short and hence the image cannot be displayed in a satisfactory brightness. Therefore, the luminous intensity of the picture element must be increased, namely, an increased anode voltage must be applied, to display images in a satisfactory brightness, phosphor for high voltage electron beam must be used and hence only limited phosphor can be used.